Después de la batalla final
by LectunConstter
Summary: Nadie de los dos sabe qué pasa por la mente del otro. Aquella brujita enseñó cosas oscuras a todos los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Mientras la destrucción del mundo llega, ambos ¿descubrirán lo que siente por el otro? Y sin importar lo que uno haga, los bandos se han formado ya, y estallará una guerra que no tendrá fin y pondrá a prueba lo que ambos sienten.
1. En la habitación de la granja

Hola, aquí yo de nuevo para este hermoso fic. Contenido de Age of Ultron. Así que habrá Spoilers y demás. Habrá de mi hermoso stony, un poco de brutasha y algo de clintasha & hawksilver. Esencia de Civil War en camino, así que no me apresuraré que este fic no durará tanto ni tendrá menos de 10 capítulos. Para que se hagan una idea. Mientras tanto, les dejo este primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo, y si dejan un hermoso comentario, se agradecerá demasiado.

* * *

 **| PRIMER CAPÍTULO |**

 _ **Lost Stars. \ Adam Levine.**_

Parecía ser eterno el viaje. Clint había dicho algo sobre: un refugio. ¿A dónde nos llevaría? No podía pensarlo bien, mi mente, mis ojos, mi cuerpo reclamaban un poco de descanso. Nada de pensamientos bruscos, nada. Sin embargo, no podía cerrar mis ojos con tranquilidad. Lo que la brujita nos había enseñado, había sido un golpe duro. Thor, Steve, Natasha hasta Banner. Todos habían quedado perplejos, temerosos. Sí, no sabía qué les había mostrado, pero _todos tienen un lado oscuro que esconder._ Nos los culpo, ahora, por culpa de la visión que vi horas atrás, me reflejó lo que yo mismo podría provocar, ese lado que no conocía espantó el lado sutil y tolerable que tenía.

No, no podía cerrar mis ojos. Era como si entrara nuevamente a mi mente por cada pestañeo que daba. Esa sensación de ver muertos a tus amigos, a los Vengadores, era extraño y doloroso, ¿eso puedo hacer? Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que recordaba la escena. Por algunos momentos, pensé que había desaparecido ese recuerdo del agujero de gusano, por unos escasos segundos pensé que no era real, que yo no podía hacer tal atrocidad. Ahora, sé que yo puedo generar esa visión que tuve. La extrañeza rondaba aún por mi cabeza, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, intentando calmar un poco los nervios y la preocupación que poco a poco se posaba en mi cuerpo.

Estaba cansado, no lo negaría. Intenté cerrar mis ojos por unos minutos, para poder descansarlos. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas, ojos cansados y pequeñas bolsas negras comenzaban a formarse en mis atentos ojos. Respiré profundamente. Calmar las ansias, calmar la preocupación. Me mantuve así no por más de quince minutos que fueron eternos para mí. La repentina escena llegó a mi cabeza como un recuerdo, como un sueño, como la realidad absoluta. Hulk, Thor, Widow, Legolas y el Capitán. Todos sobre una enorme montaña de escombros, no podía ver, estaba oscuro pero resaltaban sus cuerpos que yacían sobre las rocas. No, no otra vez. Esa sensación de vacío comenzó a invadirme despiadadamente. Sentía cómo mi respiración se agitaba por cada segundo que me quedaba parado en esa posición esperando lo peor, sin embargo sentí una repentina sacudida que alejo esa oscuridad, de pronto sentí una zarandeada más sutil y delicada probando que poco a poco abriera mis ojos; lo hallé enfrente de mí, mis ojos siguen cansados y la silueta que alcanzo a percibir es borrosa.

A lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras. La verdad, no me importa. Asiento con mi cabeza y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos esperando que esta vez no sea lo mismo que hace unos segundos atrás. Y por suerte mía, no sucedió. Descansé a la perfección, al menos me sentía con más ánimos que la noche anterior. Era de mañana, podía sentir el frío adentro de la nave. En algún momento sentí que algo me cobijaba, ¿una manta? Observé a todos lados, Thor parecía un tronco: no se movía para nada; Steve se encontraba sentado recargando su cabeza en donde podía; la cabeza de Natasha se hallaba en recargada en el hombro de Bruce que se ladeaba poco a poco por el movimiento de la nave.

— Hey, tranquilo Stark. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándome fijamente, observando si no tengo algo extraño. Disimulo a la perfección mi duda y traga un poco de saliva antes de retirarse nuevamente al asiento delantero. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Por la noche… pensé que tenías algo. Alcé la primera manta o algo caliente para que te mantuviera así. Espero que con eso, estés mejor. —explicaba con tono serio, demandante. Legolas. Clint parecía preocupado, y antes de poner preguntar, él ya estaba atento al camino de nubes blancas. Sí, mi duda seguía existiendo, ¿qué carajos hice?

Quería volver a cerrar mis ojos, pero no podría tolerar nuevamente esa escena. Me quedé viendo un punto fijo de la nave, y antes de que pudiera decir o reclamar algo. Clint se levantó del asiento posando una sonrisa que no podía percibir qué quería emanar. Me mira por unos segundos antes de repetir en voz baja " _Hemos llegado._ " Bostecé, tenía sueño, pero sé disimular lo que me pasa internamente. Persuadir es lo que yo diría.

Se abrió la compuerta de la nave mientras que el viento frío de la mañana entró rápidamente. Me hizo tener un escalofrío que no quisiera volver a sentir en mi corta vida. Me levanté con cuidado, un dolor de cabeza terrible comenzó a invadirme. Mierda. Lo que necesitaba.

En menos de dos minutos todos comenzaron a levantarse, o en este caso despertarse. Clint veía con disimulo los grandes árboles que teníamos enfrente. Pensaba cosas que ni yo sabría explicar. Agente experto, debe esconder sus emociones. Relamo mis labios, la sed comenzó y mi garganta estaba desierta. Efectivamente, necesitaba una taza de café caliente y cargado. No podría pedir más. Con una sonrisa mediocre le doy los buenos días a Steve y Thor, no me apetece hablar con nadie. Crucé mis brazos y veo las infinitas hileras de árboles, todos con diferentes tamaños, algunos robustos otros sin hojas, yo… yo era ese árbol sin hojas, sin vida. Ya nada que me pudiera mantener vivo, era un monstruo. Creé a Ultrón por razones que ni yo sabría explicar, y esa linterna mágica… ¡¿Qué carajos hice?!

Momentos después, observo cómo Clint se da media vuelta agarrando demasiado aire, tal como si quisiera agarrar valor. Yo me quedo observando el panorama, mirando fijamente la caída de las hojas de algunos árboles. Agarro un poco de aire, un aire limpio que me hizo sentir lleno una vez más.

— Es hora. Este lugar no esté un radar aproximado, así que… No creo que venga alguien por estos rumbos. Estamos a las afueras de todo alcance de ciudad. Sólo es por hoy. —comenta Clint a lo lejos. Yo suelto un cansado suspiro. He vivido esto, alguna vez…

Escucho el zapateo de varias pisadas andando a la compuerta para salir. Me quedo estático, sin moverme, escuchando el delicado sonido de las pisadas. Trueno mi lengua y me volteo un poco para darme un vistazo a la escena adyacente a mi panorama. Algunos se encontraban bostezando, otros alistándose, mientras que otros la verdad no importaba.

Después de unos minutos, salimos de la nave para encontrarnos con una casa. Sin lugar a duda, una casa hermosa podría comentar. Un buen diseño, una buena estructura. ¿Por qué Barton nos guiaría hasta aquí? Caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa; Barton ayudaba a Natasha, pues el golpe que recibió ella fue duro, por lo que parecía, Thor no había hablado con nadie, mientras que Steve…

Llegamos a la puerta principal, Clint la abrió con facilidad, dejándonos entrar de uno en uno por la pequeña puerta. Mi impresión no fue más que la de los demás, Banner para nada se quedó sorprendido, mientras que Thor se hallaba confuso y Steve ¿incómodo? Natasha, digamos que sus secretos son de Barton también, no podría quejarme ante eso. Una mujer apareció de entre la cocina y el comedor saludando a Clint, plantándole un dulce beso. Espera, ¿qué?

— Ella debe ser un agente. —comenté entre los pequeños grititos provenientes de las escaleras. ¿Hay más? Mi confusión no era más que confusión absoluta que crecía cada segundo. Dos niños aparecieron de la nada. —Y esos deben ser mini agentes. —señalé a ambas criaturas. No, esta vida no sería mía. Miré a Clint por unos segundos antes de que ¿Laura?, y sus pequeños nos observaran detenidamente. Así que la vida de Barton estaba bien resguardada. Su esposa sonrió, y comentó algo que me erizó los vellos. Así que Legolas había comentado sobre nosotros, su esposa sabía sobre su vida como un vengador. Funcionaba, al menos para mí.

Entre algunos saludos, poco formales, nos ofrecieron un cambio de ropa para la comodidad. Y ¡perfecto!, no tenían algo que me quedara bien, pero la ropa de Clint está un poco estirada, así que la ropa de él me quedaba un poco guanga, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Ya a esas alturas, no importaba cómo vestía o con quién me encontraba, el punto de disimular que todo estaba bien era mi reto. Y como en cada granja, hay tareas que hacer, Rogers y yo nos encargamos de cortar troncos de madera para leña. Así que la ropa que nos dieron, se acoplaba para la enorme tarea que teníamos ambos.

No quería nada de contacto visual. Sentía que podrían ver lo que realmente siento y eso es lo que temo en momentos así. No tenía por qué tener alguna queja con respecto a la ida repentina de Thor, y el único que sobresale en esa trágica ida es Steve, obviamente no tenía la decisión de preguntar.

Al llegar al dicho lugar donde cortaríamos los troncos, las hileras de troncos se encontraban allí, esperando nuestra llegada. Las hachas se encontraban clavadas en aquellos troncos más grandes. Sin contacto visual, lo recordaba a la perfección la única tarea que tenía en esos momentos, sin embargo mi incesante duda apareció de la nada, ¿a dónde había ido Thor? Y fue así como la discusión comenzó. Pregunté con algo simple para llegar a un pequeño estancamiento entre ambos bandos, entre ambos criterios y suposiciones. _¿Qué no es ese el propósito?, ¿no es el porqué del pelear para terminar la pelea y luego ir a casa?_ Decía entre pequeños lapsos, sin vacilar, tenía que sacar todo el dolor que había cometido, no quería que él ganar. Mi confrontación con él no había terminado aún. _Cada vez que se quiere ganar una guerra que no ha empezado, mueren inocentes._ Mierda. Ahora lo que necesitaba, una contradicción a mi confirmación. Y no, no es la primera vez que sucede este tipo de discusiones entre nosotros. Y antes de que pudiera reclamar ante lo dicho, Laura llegó intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se formó. Me quedé observando a Steve antes de retirarme.

Laura me dijo que el tractor se encontraba dañado y quería que lo reparara. No había problema, quería salir de esa incomodidad al estar cerca de Rogers. No, simplemente no. Llegué a donde se hallaba el tractor. Sí, al menos algo de mecánica me tranquilizaría un poco los nervios y el repugnante sabor agrío que me había dejado la plática anterior. Estaba revisando el motor, mientras en la lejanía del otro extremo del lugar, la voz aguda de ese señor hizo un gran eco en mis oídos. Mi cara de gusto y disgusto se concentró en mi expresión. El del parche tuvo que llegar. Sabía a la perfección que me daría un par de consejos. Platicamos la tragedia que cometí en aquella visión, no era problema suficiente conmigo sino que también con Ultrón y los Maximoff. Estúpidas visiones. Me quedé pensativo algunos minutos antes de terminar la plática y volver, con él, a la casa donde pondríamos las cartas en el asunto.

La noche, la delicada y dulce noche. Y yo con dardos en mano en una granja afueras de la ciudad, escuchando las dulces quejas de Fury. Estaba equilibrando toda mi concentración a ese punto del centro del blanco, sin embargo, cada que lanzaba uno quedaba en un número bajo o cerca del centro. Cada palabra que alcanzaba a escuchar, era un ataque a mí, lo presentía, lo sentía inmediatamente, y eso afectaba a mi concentración. Y tenía razón el señor del parche: _éramos lo único que le quedaba, ahora era tiempo de salir a pelear_. Lo que faltaba.

Terminamos con una plática poco placentera para mí y para acabarla, lo que me dijo Clint arruinó toda la noche.

— Compartirán habitaciones. Y así quedarán: Nat con Banner y tú con el Cap. —decía con decisión en sus palabras. Obviamente no me quedaría con Rogers, en una habitación y en una cama. ¡Para nada! —Te enseñaré la habitación.

Al caminar por los pasillos y subir las escaleras al segundo piso, encontré distintas puertas. Por mala suerte mía, la habitación se encontraba en medio de dos puerta que creo que una era una habitación y otra era un baño medio, lo que tenía en mente no era quedarme en una habitación compartida. Enfrente de ellas se hallaban dos habitaciones más, y parecían ser las habitaciones de los niños con otra compartida.

Clint abrió la puerta que se hallaba después del sanitario. Al asomar mi cabeza, encontré que la habitación era demasiado amplia, así que me podría dormir en el suelo o viceversa. Solté un cansado suspiro y nuevamente ese cansancio que no quería sentir, volvió a controlar mi cuerpo y ese dolor de cabeza comenzó nuevamente. No me había dolido desde la mañana. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para calmar el dolor el cual calmó segundos después. Clint se despidió para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación era grande, amplia. Había un clóset, así que con paso decidido caminé para abrir la puerta, esperando encontrar un par de cobijas más y una almohada, pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron al encontrar sólo una cobija extra para la cama que se posaba con tranquilidad al lado de la ventana con unos pequeños muebles a los lados, y uno de éstos tenía una lámpara. Todo se encontraba en orden, tan ordenado que no creía que esa era la casa de Legolas.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y antes de que pudiera decir una cosa o formular una oración, cesé las ganas me quedé con la boca entre abierta. En la entrada se encontraba el susodicho. Rogers. Me miró, lo miré. No dijimos nada. Nos quedamos mirando atentamente a cada acción que hacía el otro. Sin contacto visual, recordaba las palabras que había pensado. Pero fueron en balde, pues Rogers comenzó a romper el hielo.

— Así que ambos. —lo miré de reojo. Estaba mirando la cama. Tan pequeña. —Si podremos dormir aquí los dos. — ¿está bromeando? ¿Cómo carajos quiere que nos metamos en una cama tan pequeña?

— Prefiero dormirme en el sofá. Sólo tengo que agarrar esa cobija y te quedas con la cama. —no, ni en sueños me quedaría con alguien como él. No, simplemente no. Prefería quedarme en el sofá, o en el suelo aunque enfermara después. Realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto. Volví al clóset para agarrar la cobija. Admiro más la pared, para encontrarme con una puerta de un baño completo. Perfecto. Compartiría baño con él, con el virgen que espera demasiado.

— ¿En el sofá? —preguntó con sorpresa. ¿De verdad ese era el Capitán América? —Stark, no creo que te sientas cómodo en el sofá, aparte, Fury fue amable en quedarse allí y darnos las habitaciones. —mierda, tenía razón. Nicky se había quedado también.

— Entonces… ¿planeas que nos quedemos en esa cama? —arqueé una ceja observando la cama aún con cobija en brazos. —Ni en sueños. Mejor duermo en el suelo. —esta vez no quería argumentar. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pero él, él era el que hacía que me doliera.

— Sí, y no. Stark, debes dormir en algo cómodo y no pretendo dormirme en el suelo si es lo que piensas. —seguía sin mirarme. Y por un momento declaré en dormirme con él, pues no había dormido bien la semana anterior. Y ¡pum!, comenzó lo que no deseaba, Rogers comenzó a quitarse la playera que llevaba puesta con los pantalones para ponerse un short que le otorgó Clint como lo fue conmigo. Aparte de que el calor invadía un poco por esa zona, lo preferible era tener la menos cantidad de prendas posibles.

En mí, renació algo que no sentía con Pepper. Ese hormigueo en mi estómago. Rasqué un poco mi cuello para olvidar ese hormigueo y hacer lo mismo. Me quité la playera y me puse el short. Parecía que Rogers sabía cómo hacer la iniciativa, y eso me molestaba. Él se acostó primero dejándome el lado opuesto a la ventana. ¿Sin algún contacto visual? Eso era malo. Sin embargo, no podía darle crédito a él. Odiaba las granjas, odiaba a Clint, y principalmente a él, a Steve. Me tapé con la cobija que agarré anteriormente, pero algo me dijo que compartiera. Mierda. Mis ojos cansinos estaban en lleno ya, nos despertarían temprano y esa sensación de dormir al menos algunas horas, me harían sentir bien por la mañana.

Al cerrar los ojos, comenzó lo desafortunado. Entre pequeños sollozos se hallaba el nombre de Steve. Sentía cómo agarraba la almohada, tal como si ésta fuera un escudo para mí, como si ella detuviera ese dolor que tenía. La escena oscura, esa pesadez, esa escena dolorosa. El lugar en donde solía estar el reactor, comenzó a doler, tal como si me quemara internamente. Los sollozos no terminaban, ver a mis amigos muertos era una visión dolorosa que llevaría conmigo hasta terminar con todo esto. Ultrón, la brujita y ese niño extraño que es súper veloz.

 _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo hice? Este no era mi plan desde un principio. ¿Rogers?, ¿Rogers?, ¿Steve?, ¡por favor Steve! Prometo… Prometo protegerte a toda costa. No, no. Yo fui el creador de esta escena, simplemente soy un monstruo._

Podía escuchar una voz diciendo mi nombre, pero no entendía qué deseaba. En un momento desesperado por no ver el agujero de gusano en mi sueño, desperté con un corazón palpitando rápidamente, con sudor en mi frente y unos ojos azules mirándome con preocupación. Me toqué mi pecho, no dolía. Me recargué en la cabecera de la cama sin saber que aún estaba siendo observando. Me volteé para matar la curiosidad y esa incomodidad.

— ¿Tony? —esa primera palabra. Preocupación, tristeza, tantos sentimientos en una sola palabra. Una delicada sonrisa se posó en mi boca y negué con mi cabeza.

— Nada. —fue lo último que dije antes de observar con detenimiento la ventana y simultáneamente a Steve. Mi sonrisa nunca se esfumó. — Lo siento. —dije antes de sentir unos brazos rodear mi cintura, algo extraño en mi cuerpo sentí, aunque algo interno me dijo que estaba bien. Sentí una brisa caliente estallar en mi hombro, la respiración de Steve. No, no tenía por qué preocuparme ahora. Una de mis manos llegó a la cabellera de Rogers y la acaricié para calmarme, mientras que poco a poco mi corazón disminuía la intensidad de su palpitación. _Era un simple sueño._ Nadie lo sabe más que él.


	2. La confrontación en el laboratorio

Hola, aquí actualizando en pleno domingo. Como sea, aquí estoy para ponerles este segundo capítulo que es amor puro. Recuerden que está narrado en primera persona, y esta vez le tocó a Steven, so, si ven que está fuera de carácter, no me culpen, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para crear al personaje y no salirme de su perfil; ahora, si ven que hay bastantes nombres repetidos, no me ¿peguen?, porque sé que así piensa Rogers. Ahora, esta ocasión hago entrega del siguiente. Disfruten.

* * *

 **| SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO |**

 _ **All About Us \ t.A.T.u**_

Había tenido una simple conclusión respecto a lo que nos enseñó el alterado dos, como solía llamarle. Esa sensación de dolor, de tristeza invadió mi ser por algunos escasos segundos, todo acabaría tarde o temprano, sabía que no podía ser esa visión real; ver a Peggy en aquel estado de juventud cuando la conocí, sentí en esos momentos un vuelco al corazón, tal como si aquella cita hubiera sido real, tal como si la estuviera viviendo, pero luego encontré las heridas y la diversión en ellas. Balazos y sin preocuparse, ¿acaso el no salvar esas personas quedó en mi mente? Libertad era la palabra que tenía en mis pensamientos, realismo, miedo, sinceridad, honor. ¿Qué más podía pedir?, o mejor dicho ¿qué más podría hacer yo?, todo lo que había hecho había sido por algo, y toda esa visión de sufrimiento en el cuerpo de las personas pero no ver ese sufrir en sus rostros, era como si no sintieran, como si la muerte fuera diversión para ellos, tal como si una herida fuera divertida.

Ver a Peggy, imaginármela fue una de las cosas que más deseaba. Verla y vivir con ella aquella cita y aquel baile era lo que más anhelaba. Sin embargo, desapareció instantes después. Ahora me encontraba solo, con soledad en mi palma de la mano, tal como me sentía en aquel siglo al que no podía pertenecer. Este era mi mundo, lo que yo realmente quería, lo que pude haber vivido, pero nada, ya nada se podía hacer.

Nos encontrábamos ya en la noche, la plática que tuve con Stark, fue dura, fue fuerte, fue algo sincero, algo que realmente quería decirle con verdad, algo que sus máquinas no podrían detener. Él había creado a Ultrón sin siquiera decirnos alguna palabra, ¿entonces lo que estaba viviendo como vengador era una simple mentira?, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. De un momento a otro, la tranquilidad se volcó a un lugar estrecho donde hubo un estancamiento total. No sabía lo que le había enseñado la chica, Maximoff. Thor se había ido a buscar respuestas ante la visión que tuvo, no me dijo con quién o a dónde. Ahora mis compañeros de equipo guardaban sus secretos, y pensaba que Thor sería la excepción. Barton, ocultándonos su vida fuera de las batallas, Tony con sus ideas que nunca cuenta al equipo; Natasha, no podré omitirla, pues de igual manera, Barton es lo mismo que ella, y Bruce alega las preocupaciones que no tiene.

Me había quitado la playera gris que Barton con gran humildad me entregó. Sentí un alivio total al sentir liberado mi cuerpo. El poco aire que entraba en la ventana hacía que tuviera pequeños escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo; Barton me dijo que compartiría habitación con Stark, no importaba, con tan sólo un descanso, todo se arreglaría. Por el momento, no deseaba tener algún contacto visual con Tony, si lo veo a los ojos, mi moral me impide golpearle o iniciar una discusión acelerada sobre ambas ideologías. Me recuesto observando la delicada ventana por la cual entraba poco aire fresco a la gran habitación que poco a poco se aumentó la temperatura.

Sentí cómo Stark se recostaba al lado de mí, ambos nos dábamos la espalda, no podría negar el hecho que quería voltearme por la incómoda posición, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que él no se acostara en el suelo o fuera al sofá. Así que decidido cerré los ojos para descansarlos un momento. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano, no en balde dormí 70 años, el cansancio no me podía invadir, pero si el sueño y las bolsas negras que se podía acumular en mis ojos.

Y no había llevado aquel cuadernillo de bocetos que siempre llevaba conmigo. Pero esta vez no necesitaría algo similar. Al cerrar los ojos, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando una repentina sonrisa media surcó mis labios, estaba feliz ¿por?... Solté un largo suspiro, y simultáneamente bostecé para al fin quedarme dormido ante los brazos de Morfeo. Después de unos minutos, abrí con lentitud mis ojos, y la luz que atravesaba la ventana hizo que inmediatamente los cerrara, la intensidad había sido fuerte, sin embargo, a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre.

— ¿Stark? —preguntaba mientras cambiaba de posición, para mi sorpresa, Stark se hallaba agarrando la almohada con una fuerza increíble. Posé una mano sobre su brazo desnudo y lo moví poco a poco, para saber si despertaba con aquel delicado movimiento que hacía, pero no había respuesta de él. Esto me estaba alterando un poco, tanto mi respiración como mi propia palpitación del corazón. Nuevamente sacudí su brazo, pero fue inútil la acción, pues seguía repitiendo mi nombre, y no era todo. " _Prometo… Prometo protegerte a toda costa. No, no. Yo fui el creador de esta escena, simplemente soy un monstruo."_ Escuchaba entre su agitada respiración y la mía.

Como si hubiera sido obra del destino, despertó sin siquiera verme a la cara. Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en la ventana, parecían observar con atención la luz que la luna emanaba, mientras que yo seguía mirándole aún con duda en mi semblante. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, me preocupaba la salud y el pensamiento que tenían mis compañeros, y no podía negar o disimular que Stark no me importaba. Nuevamente, ese cosquilleo invadió mi estómago, ¿qué se suponía que era esa señal?

— ¿Tony? —pregunté con incredibilidad, con preocupación en mi voz. Arqueé un poco mis cejas en señal de miedo, una sonrisa torcida apareció disimulando que todo estaba bien.

Mi inquietud fue más al notar que negaba con la cabeza, y sin soportar más, le abracé rodeándole con mis brazos su torso desnudo y posando mi cabeza en su hombro, oliendo su delicado aroma de su cuerpo. Empecé oler un poco más, sintiendo ese aroma llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi nariz. Era una exquisita fragancia. Cierro mis ojos, y sin apartar mi nariz de su hombro, con débiles toques empecé a acariciar el torso de Stark, ¿esta escena la había visto antes? No me importaba, ya el sueño se había retirado de mis ojos, ahora el cansancio no podría molestarme, a eso estaba acostumbrado, no descansar ni dormir siquiera.

Sin embargo, algo me impide que siga acariciando la suave piel de Tony, una mano me detiene y roza con la mía. Alzo mi cabeza para observar a mi compañero de cuarto negando con su cabeza. ¿Qué intentaba decir con esa negación?

— Humildemente capitán Rogers, pero pensé que sería del bando contrario. —saca con melosidad de sus labios. Parecía que intentaba persuadir lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos. Intento controlar un poco los impulsos.

— Y pensé que usted, señor Stark, fuese alguien más discreto. —alzo una ceja en señal de victoria. Con un toque sarcástico en mi voz profunda. Después de todos estos meses estando con Stark y Natasha, algo de su carácter se pega como una goma de mascar en un zapato.

Sin embargo, algo me dice que aleje mis manos de su torso, así que con cautela y discreción, alejo mis manos del torso desnudo de Stark, ¿qué fue lo que me había impulsado a hacer eso? Después de todo, esperaba que esa reacción conllevara a algo más que una simple _reacción del momento._ Tony supo mi indirecta, haciendo que de un momento a otro se acomodara nuevamente en la cama, hice lo mismo segundos después de él. ¿Qué surcado por mi mente cuando hice tal cosa? No me seguiría comportando de esa manera ante Stark, obviamente él sólo estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o alguna pesadilla, pero ¿qué tipo de pesadilla? Sin hacerme más preguntas, me recosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos con intención de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí cómo agarraba algo con mis brazos. Empecé, poco a poco, a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con una imagen borrosa en la puerta principal. Los cerré para volverlos a abrir inmediatamente, y al encontrarme con la persona de la puerta, respondo con un simple " _buenos días"._ Sin embargo, al voltear para ver qué era lo que estaba abrazando. Mi sorpresa no fue más que cuando vi los hijos de Barton bajando por las escaleras y yendo a los brazos de su padre. ¿Cómo es habíamos llegado a tal escena?

Me levanté de la cama para no despertar a Tony. Y me dirigí a la puerta donde Natasha se encontraba recargada en la pared.

— ¿Buena noche? —su primera pregunta que hace. Siento cómo empiezan a arder un poco mis mejillas y me rasco con disimulo mi cuello. —Hace poco me levanté de igual manera. La mayor parte de la casa está despierta…—comienza con una plática simple y con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Buena noche?, espero que también la haya tenido. Abro un poco mi boca antes de escuchar un quejido repentino proveniente de la cama de la habitación. Me volteo un poco para observar cómo Tony se levantaba y bostezaba. —En unos cuantos minutos nos vamos. Fury los necesita a ustedes dos.

Después algunos escasos segundos, Natasha se retira como siempre, callada y con un porte de impotencia. Al final, al voltearme nuevamente a ver a Stark, él se encuentra dirigiéndose al cuarto contrario donde se encontraría la ducha. El día de ayer, nadie tuvo una pequeña oportunidad para asearnos. Por inercia me retiro en zancadas a la puerta, pero algo me impide meterme, Stark ya se encontraba en bóxer, yo seguía teniendo el short que Barton nos había prestado.

— ¿Pretendes entrar? —preguntó sin voltearme a ver cerrando la puerta enfrente de mí. — Espera tu turno. —dice mientras escucho a lo lejos cómo empieza a caer el agua de la regadera.

Me quedé observando con detalle la habitación mientras esperaba con paciencia a Tony. Después de diez minutos, salió con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo húmedo. Al abrir la puerta, sentí cómo la humedad se situó en mis vellos erizándolos poco a poco. Nuevamente, sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse calientes, y no era por la humedad causada por el vapor que emanaba el baño. Mi porte no parecía imitar esa sensación que por dentro sentía. Con pecho en alto, entré al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin que en el camino volteara a ver a Stark. Al sentir el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, las gotas de agua tibia caían libremente sobre mi pecho, hombros, cara. Era una sensación que no podía igualar, es como si el agua tuviese un relajante. Mis heridas que me había causado, empezaron a disminuir el dolor, como si se regenerara la piel. El agua caer sobre mi piel, era un alucinante bienestar.

Al salir de la ducha, me puse la bata. Al salir del baño, encontré la habitación vacía, arreglada con mi traje listo para ponerme. Estaba todo listo, ¿tanto me había tardado? Mientras me alistaba, perdí mi vista a la pequeña ventana, para observar el amanecer. El color azul oscuro comenzó a desaparecer por un color naranja suave, intenso a la vez. Observé el casco que en ocasiones llevaba. Lo sostuve con mis dos manos y encontré entre ellas una frase que hizo que mirara con atención la ventana. _Vamos a casa._ Peggy, fue lo primero que recordé y que dije en voz baja.

Entre las pisadas del pasillo y para bajar las escaleras, la frase seguía muy pegada a mi mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo contrario, probablemente no sea el momento adecuado. Cuando tenía el tiempo necesario, iba a visitar a mi chica. Seguía tan bella como siempre, si hubiera vivido al lado de ella ¿cómo hubiera sido? Durante el camino que hice de la habitación a la escaleras, el pensamiento se fue a otro rumbo desconcentrándome y deteniéndome en el primer escalón. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin que fuera un experimento? Stark había acertado en algo: había sido un experimento de laboratorio, y no podía negarlo. Solté un cansado suspiro antes de bajar los primeros escalones.

Al llegar a algo estable, encuentro a todos que están preparados. Fury se hallaba platicando con Stark y Banner, mientras que Natasha y Clint se encontraban despidiéndose de la familiar de Clint. Parecían conocerse desde tiempo. A lo lejos puedo escuchar unos pasos dirigirse a mi posición, era Stark con mi escudo en mano. Me lo entrega sin algún contacto visual, desde la noche se había comportado conmigo de una manera poco usual de él. Eso me preocupaba, ¿o sólo era yo quien encontraba a Stark así?

Fury se paró a los costados de nosotros, prácticamente en medio de nosotros y nos observó con una sonrisa elegante. Mi visión se para en la Tony por algunos escasos segundos antes de escuchar " _Probablemente algo dramático._ " Después de lo dicho en la noche anterior, el plan se había construido de una manera demasiado rápida. Todos estábamos dispuestos a detener a Ultrón de una manera u otra.

Ahora nos hallábamos en la nave. Todos tenían sus puestos para el plan. Habíamos concluido en que Ultrón estaba creando un nuevo cuerpo; nosotros, Clint, Natasha, y yo haríamos el trabajo sucio, mientras que Stark y Banner harían el trabajo tecnológico y científico. Estábamos sobrevolando las avenidas de Corea del Sur. Bajé inmediatamente de la nave para ir directamente a los laboratorios donde Cho se encontraría, pero al ver el desastre causado, encontré entre los escombros a Cho, estaba malherida y antes de que pudiera ayudarle, me dijo lo que Ultrón había hecho, me dijo a donde quería dirigirse. Comenté sobre el comunicador a Clint sobre la información recibida. Durante el trayecto a los amplios puentes que atravesaban la ciudad, Barton me dio la ubicación del camión que transportaba el contenedor del cuerpo modificado y al mismo Ultrón. Al saltar de un puente para llegar al camión, comenzó la batalla que no quería empezar. _No eres rival para él, Cap._ Escuché la voz de Barton. Hice una mueca y dije un "gracias´" para no acabar mi amabilidad. Me había disparado haciendo que la compuerta del camión sobresaliera y se despegara de su sitio, arrastrándome. Mientras que con una maniobra, ahora me encontraba ya en lo alto del transporte. Ultrón y yo, frente a frente. Empecé a lanzarle el escudo sin que recibiera algún daño, volví a darle un golpe con el escudo, todo había sido en vano.

Después de algunos golpes y "entretenerlo", me encontraba ahora en un tren con aquel robot. Lo que faltaba. Demasiadas personas observando y siendo un daño colateral. Lo que esperaba. Entre golpes bajos recibía, senté sobre un asiento vacío, esto era lo que temía, y antes de que pudiera recibir el golpe, un ventisca de aire golpeó a Ultrón, el tren se había descarrilado haciendo que los gritos de las personas se escucharan a lo lejos. Eran los Maximoff.

Ultrón se había ido, habíamos completado nuestro propósito. Sin embargo el tren seguía su curso, pregunté a la Wanda si podía detener el tren y a su hermano si podía conseguir despejar el camino. Y con un logro definitivo, se detuvo el tren con persona a salvo. Bajé de un vagón y observé a ambos hermanos. Y una discusión se empezó a crear, ¿Stark podría hacer lo que Maximoff había dicho?, ¿había sido una buena idea llevar el cuerpo inerte de un nuevo _robot_ a Tony?, ¿podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Ultrón? Ahora que podía pensar con detalle, había sido un grave error, intenté comunicarme con él, pero fueron fallidos. Observé a los hermanos, y sin pensarlo más, nos encaminamos a Nueva York donde encontraríamos a Stark y Banner descubriendo para qué quería Ultrón esa cápsula.

Al llegar a la Torre, encontramos a Banner y Tony poniendo cables de un lado a otro y alrededor de la cápsula. Todo comenzó nuevamente.

— Sólo diré una vez. —comenté en voz alta para que supieran de mi presencia y de los Maximoff también.

— Que tal ninguna. —me respondió Stark. El primero en la línea. Esto sería interesante, impediría que hicieran lo mismo. Eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento: impedir. Y demostrar que somos capaces de derrotar a alguien sin necesidad de crear otra arma.

Volteé a todos lados esperando crear o formular alguna respuesta ante lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía hallar nada. _No saben lo que están haciendo._ Seguía insistiendo, ¿estaban ciegos? Bruce me contestó con tal rapidez que me quedé impresionado, y pensaba que Stark era el único que me respondía de una manera poco sutil. Empezaron las confrontaciones, no quería un ambiente tenso, las voces comenzaron a estallar, pero Pietro calmó la fiesta desconectando todo los cables que llevaban a la cápsula. Un estallido se escuchó, el vidrio que se encontraba como piso, desapareció cuando éste mismo se quebró por un impacto dejando caer a Pietro al instante. Y aún desconectada todo cable, la energía seguía llegando a la cápsula.

 _Volveré la recarga._ Escuché de la voz impertinente de Stark. No, no esta vez. Con la rapidez que me permitía el momento, lancé el escudo yendo a donde Stark se hallaba, quebrando todo computador existente. Pero antes de cantar victoria, gané un golpe de energía proveniente de la armadura que cubría el brazo de Stark, no entendía perfectamente que estaba pasando, todo pasaba en segundos. Me levanté para responder el golpe que había recibido, sin embargo, nuevamente la energía de la armadura golpeó contra mí y el impulso que había sido fuerte éste mismo mando a estrellar a Stark contra un vidrio, a lo lejos escuchaba cómo el vidrio era quebrantado. La adrenalina del momento me había consumido por completo, que las acciones que había hecho segundos antes, no tendrían alguna explicación, ¿me sentía culpable por haber interrumpido algo?, ¿acaso no tenía tanta confianza en Tony como para impedirle algo?, en estos momentos no tendría siquiera alguna pregunta para tales acciones, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que el sentimiento de culpa existía allí. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ¿por qué habré golpeado a Tony sin alguna razón?, no tenía alguna objeción ante lo dicho, o ¿acaso estaba siendo manipulado? Ahora, mi sentir ante Tony había crecido durante los escasos minutos de la tal escena, y mi culpa crecía cada vez más…

Bruce y Wanda estaban peleando, y antes de saber qué ocurría en tal escena, Thor llegó inesperadamente, con martillo en mano y con decisión en su semblante. Me vuelvo a levanta sólo para observar cómo Banner le gritaba con un poco de desesperación " _¡Espera!_ ", pero todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un gran rayo chocó contra la cápsula, dejando expandir las compuertas de la misma y dejando ver a un ser que no sabría cómo llamar. Efectivamente, ese siglo no era para mí.


	3. Dudas inconclusas

Sí, actualización en un Lunes, ¡genial!, para que tengan un buen inicio de semana de igual forma. Ahora, aquí vienen dos extras, para aquellos que les gusta el Hawksilver y el Brutasha, vienen aquí, no con tanto protagonismo, pero si con algo de menciones. Al estar ya formada la parejita de los tortolitos de Tony y Steve, el siguiente no prometo nada, pero espero que cumpla con los requisitos de algunos de los lectores que con ansias esperan algo de lemon, something like that. Bien, ahora disfruten la lectura, apreciaré demasiado si dejan un review.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **| TERCER CAPÍTULO |**

 _ **Echo. \ Jason Walker.**_

No había nada que temer ahora. Bruce y yo nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio intentando trasladar a JARVIS a aquel cuerpo que yacía en la cápsula, sólo había sido traído para investigaciones, pero ¿por qué no recuperar el tiempo perdido?; Ultrón había hecho lo que había hecho por temor a que JARVIS lo desconectara. Vi a mis amigos muertos, por mi culpa, pensé que lo del agujero de gusano no seguía en mi mente, pero una vez más me equivoqué. Acaso ¿no lo había superado?, mis temores siempre renacían en algo muchísimo peor.

Encontré interesante pasar a JARVIS al cuerpo inerte, ¿por qué no intentarlo una vez más? Continué con mi idea, experimentar era cosa de científicos, era nuestra área. Con una enorme sonrisa indagué en la reacción indecisa de Banner, pero después de pocos segundos, optó por apoyarme. Había dicho a Barton que encontrara a Natasha, sólo para distraer un poco y que nadie se enterara respecto a lo que tenía en plan; satisfecho Clint se retiró a un cuarto adyacente al laboratorio, sabía que Romanoff se podía contactar a lo _antiguo_ , por eso no habría problema, lo que aún dejaba una duda existencial era Steve, aún seguía afuera y probablemente durante el desastre ocasionado pudo haberse encontrado con los Maximoff. Lo que me podría faltar.

— Sólo lo diré una vez. —había llegado. Lo que no quería, rodé un poco mis ojos y me encaré con su rostro y con dos más, ¡sabía perfectamente que estaríamos con más compañía!

— Que tal: ninguna. —respondí ante lo insolente que había sonado la propuesta de Rogers. ¿No sabía por qué estábamos haciendo tal cosa?

El chico rápido había desconectado los cables para dejar un silencio mortal a nuestra mierda de discusión, realmente me tenía harto. Y la confrontación empezó nuevamente, Rogers lanzó el primer golpe. Con que así nos llevaríamos, ¿eh? No me sentiría culpable por lo que a él le pasara. A lo lejos escuché cómo un vidrio se rompía y a lo lejos escuchar "¡Pietro!", estúpida brujita. Comenzamos a darnos golpes entre ambos, nunca hubiera imaginado hacer tal cosa, ¿golpear y tener ventaja?, tal vez era mi estilo, pero no tanto. Mientras recibía y correspondía los golpes bajos, al dar casi el tercero, Thor llegó con rapidez, tan decidido que al principio pensé que no haría tal cosa, sin embargo lo hizo con rapidez que el rayo formado golpeó con fuerza la cápsula. Me escondí detrás de algunas máquinas para proteger el impacto. Las compuertas de la cápsula se abrieron. Un androide salió con calma, el vapor y humo se establecía ya en el laboratorio. Lo siguiente, no pude observarlo bien, pero vi que el ser nuevo que habíamos creado salió disparado contra Thor, haciendo que él le lanzara fuertemente hacia la sala principal.

¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso? Me quité lo poco que había de armadura en mi cuerpo. Observé a los demás con dudas aún en mi semblante y obviamente entre esos rostros confusos se encontraba el de Steve, me observó con arrogancia y se podía ver en sus ojos un _bien hecho Tony._ Le lancé una mirada de confusión para no levantar sospechas y un poco de inocencia; ¡mierda!, yo no había hecho tal atrocidad, y todo me lo dejan a mí como si yo hubiera sido el culpable.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala principal, observando al ser nuevo que estaba posado en el centro de nosotros. Thor, dejó en la mesa el martillo, mientras que los demás veían con extrañeza al ser.

— Lo siento, eso fue… Extraño. —al escucharlo hablar sentí un vuelco al corazón. En ese momento quería sonreír como si no hubiera un mañana. Pudimos introducir a una inteligencia artificial al cuerpo inerte. ¡Joder!, lo habíamos conseguido. Pero antes de dar alguna cierta palabra, Rogers tiene que hablar primero diciendo que Thor había contribuido a crear tal cosa, mierda, acaso ¿para él todo es un delito?

Thor comenzó a explicar lo sucedido en su visión que tuvo. ¿Una fuerza que succionaba todo y no dejaba rastro de vida?, y en el centro estaba esa gema que se encontraba posada en la frente del ¿nuevo JARVIS?, seis gemas, y un universo ¿más?, no podía comprender casi todo lo que Thor noes estaba explicando, sin embargo encontrar entre sus oraciones "Stark tiene razón," y al mismo tiempo escuchar a un Bruce poco excitado ante tal noticia, su sarcasmo se hace visible. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi la expresión de Steve, ¿por qué mierda me interesaba lo que él pensara? Y la pregunta que no quería escuchar, apareció de la nada "¿Por qué su voz se escucha igual que la de JARVIS?", respondí ante cada interrogación, la emoción, era más que cualquier cosa y aquel vuelco al corazón se esfumo dejando consigo una sensación de adrenalina, de saber qué podía hacer este nuevo ser.

Y más explicación, de parte de Thor, y no faltaba las interrogaciones y afirmaciones que tenía la brujita para nosotros. Ella había visto sólo destrucción en la mente de… de él. ¿Eso tenía alguna relación?, ¡vamos!, era Ultrón quien lo estaba creando ¿eso no tenía importancia?.

— Pero si está de nuestro lado… —comentó Thor con indecisión.

— En serio, ¿lo está? —pregunta con duda y con poca vergüenza el capitán mientras yo observo al nuevo ser como alguien que podrá detener todo lo que yo había creado.

Sí, el nuevo ser había sido creado para reemplazar algo más que Ultrón, para que llenara al menos aquel hueco que había dejado aquella visión en mi mente. No, no había sido simplemente una visión. Lo que era JARVIS, contempló su alrededor para decir algunas palabras que me dejaron pensar aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. Y fue allí donde todo salió, un ser nuevo y desconocido para nosotros alzó el martillo de Thor con una facilidad, lo había levantado como una pluma. La impresión fue demasiada que no importaba qué más pasara a mí alrededor.

El segundo plano era lo que uno necesitaba ya, y eso era lo que estábamos haciendo y elaborando. Entre las preparaciones del equipo, encontré a Clint entre los pasillos, su preocupación se podía notar en su semblante, ¿preocupación ante Natasha? No podía negarlo, se veía tan claro su preocupación que en ese momento intenté posar una mano en su hombro en señal de compasión. _Todo saldrá bien_. Salió de mi boca poco antes de encararme con Banner después de hacer inventario en el laboratorio y programar la armadura con _Viernes,_ a falta de JARVIS, crear nuevos programas no hacían de más.

Los preparativos ya estaban, sabíamos ya la ubicación. Todos sabían sus posiciones. Clint, la rara, el chico rápido y Rogers, tenían la tarea de desalojar el lugar, mientras que Banner y Thor, irían a buscar a Natasha; yo iría tras Ultrón, era a quien más detestaba; y a pesar de mi egocentrismo y la rutina de no querer platicar con nadie, esa sensación se esfumó cuando creamos tal ser, las esperanzas que llevaba conmigo crecieron un porcentaje adecuado. Me concentré a lo que realmente quería: salvar a mis amigos.

— No todos saldrán de ésta. —comenté en tono serio. Banner en medio de ambos, y Steve enfrente de mí y una sensación de estrago comenzó en mi estómago. ¿Qué era esa sensación?, desde aquella interacción entre ambos en la granja, sentí esa sensación, ¿por qué?, ¿sólo será conmigo?

— Tony, no tengo planes mañana en la noche. — ¿me ha dicho Tony?, mientras pensaba en posibilidades de enseñarle cómo dejar de ser el inocente Steve, su mirada era dulce, penetrante.

Quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos más. Él se encontraba con ojos de inocencia pura, mi rostros solía podía interpretarse como _yo te puedo enseñar algo más_ o eso pasaba por mi cabeza en el momento. Una débil sonrisa surcó mis labios.

En el proceso de ir a Sokovia, Steve, con un semblante de líder y con una esencia poderosa, una motivación nos dio, algo claro con lo que nosotros pudiéramos pelear, una verdadera razón. Quedé con brazos cruzados escuchando la voz de Rogers entrar por mis oídos y dejar plasmada la idea de vencer, pero seguía existiendo en mi mente esa sensación de perder de esos seres que han formado parte de mi vida, de esa inmensa culpa que creé yo mismo ante mí y ante las narices de mis compañeros, de mis amigos. Estaba cabizbajo, no podía siquiera pensar bien lo que realmente haría cuando tuviera a Ultrón enfrente de mí, ¿qué diría?, ¿qué haría? Soy sólo un hombre en una lata. Hay quienes tiene algo por lo cual luchar, yo sólo tengo… me tengo a mí mismo, pero eso no es siquiera lo suficiente para mí, tengo a Pepper, pero estoy seguro que ella está a salvo en California. Estoy, simplemente, atrapado en una botella.

Entre el camino a la ciudad, me quedé pensando mirando al horizonte, o lo que podía dar las ventanas de la nave. Me quedé sentado, Clint conducía la nave mientras yo acomodaba las ideas, todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza. El temor se apoderó de mí nuevamente; Banner se hallaba separado de la mayor parte de los gemelos, Clint conducía y _Visión_ veía la ventana con atención, los Maximoff estaban hablando con delicadeza y en voz sutil para que nadie los escuchara, y Rogers, ¿dónde estaba Rogers? No quería levantar mi cabeza, sin embargo sentí un toque en mi hombro haciendo que volteara inmediatamente. Y ahí, él se encontraba con su cabeza ladeada esperando alguna respuesta de mí. Me encontraba nervioso, ansioso, la adrenalina subía cada vez más y mi respiración aumentaba la velocidad cada vez que nos encontrábamos más cerca de la ciudad.

Observé a Steve de reojo y le di una pequeña sonrisa, emanando que todo saldría bien. Mi boca se abrió pocos milímetros, intentando decir una palabra, pero nada salió. El silencio se apoderó de la nave dejando un silencio cómodo y ameno. No me quejaba. Algo caliente sentí en mi hombro, al verlo detenidamente había quedado la mano de Steve, y al momento de hacer tal movimiento la quitó inmediatamente que segundos después sentí frío en el hombro, y un vacío conformó mi estómago, peor al escuchar a Clint decir que estábamos a punto de llegar, era mi entrada triunfal.

Salí con el traje puesto volando por encima de la ciudad de Sokovia, preguntando dónde se encontraría Ultrón, mi semblante de temor o de _no saber qué hacer en el momento_ desapareció por completo, dejando al _yo_ de antes, que no le importaba lo que realmente sentía en el momento. Todo tenía que ser un arranque, sin importar qué.

Tragué un poco de saliva mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad, en ese momento mis latidos empezaron a acelerar y la pregunta ¿qué carajos haré cuando llegue?, se formuló tan rápidamente en mi mente que al llegar al dicho lugar, en menos de pocos segundos contesté ante mi duda. ¿Corazonada nada más?, o era que sólo mi intuición decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Paré en el lugar indicado, una iglesia, eso debía figurar la construcción semi destruida. La voz metálica resonó en mis oídos, volteé sabiendo de quién se trataba. _¿Usas esteroides?_ Pregunto para calmar las ansias del momento. Enfrente de mí, con más de dos metros de altura, un robot con actos psicópatas se hallaba con una sonrisa en su boca. Segundos después, un movimiento inesperado hace que mueva de lugar para observar fijamente cómo una máquina sobresalía del centro de la plataforma, ¿qué era? _Viernes_ contestó instantáneamente al ver aquella máquina. _¿Pensabas que eras el único que hacía tiempo?_ Su voz robótica me hace estremecer. " _Este es tu_ _ **fin, Tony.**_ _Esto es la_ _ **paz en mis tiempos.**_ " ¿A qué se refería con eso?, ¿qué mierdas podía hacer?, ¿era mi fin?

Tenía la culpa en mis hombros, cargando lo mucho que podía yo sufrir y lo que realmente podía hacer al haber creado a Ultrón. No podía negarme, estaba decidido a morir fuera por alguna buena causa en mi vida de egocentrismo nada más. Sólo… sólo una vez, ¿acaso era mucho pedir una vez? Los gritos de las personas allá a fuera, era mi turno de responder a mis actos. Entre los robots que salían de todas partes de la ciudad, al mirar abajo cómo mis compañeros hacían un trabajo sucio teniendo que responder por mí. Recibí la información, Visión había desconectado a Ultrón de la red, pero como todo un buen hijo, aprendiendo de su padre: las oportunidades nunca acaban. El error grave en ese momento sentí, el vibranio, la máquina, la ciudad. Comenzó a elevarse, la destrucción podía presenciarla. Los edificios, las casas cayéndose a pedazos. _El peso caerá en su fracaso._ La preocupación inundaba mi mente, esquivando cualquier idea, al escuchar a _Viernes_ llegué a mi subconsciente, avisando que un edificio no estaba desalojado completamente, al meterme y sacar a la familia que asustada estaba, los mantuve a salvo hasta llegar a un lugar en tierra firme.

— Cap, tendrás compañía. —comento con voz firme. Mientras a lo lejos escucho un golpe seco.

— La compañía ya llegó. —con voz dolorosa Steve responde. —Stark, encárgate de que la ciudad aterrice a salvo. —no me podía mandar, pero al ser un capitán y tener razón, supe que en ese momento Rogers era algo más que un simple capitán para mí.

Necesitaba un plan, una idea, y cualquiera que tenía en mi mente, no serviría de nada. Tenía un trabajo, el único que podía hacer bien y no cometer errores o fallas, sin embargo, todo lo que pensaba o formulaba para bajar la ciudad con lentitud, no funcionaba para nada, si estaba construido de vibranio ¿por qué no decirle a Thor?, sin embargo, deseché la idea rápidamente. Cualquier cosa que planeara, heriría a mis amigos por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

Mis compañeros, mis amigos estaban allí, peleando con agallas. Había escuchado decir a Steve: "Si los golpean, golpéenlos; si los matan… Hay que revivir", lo que más temía era eso, lo que no quería. Carajo, ¡esto era más que una pendejada más de mi parte! Había explicado a Steve que no había forma de bajar la ciudad, era mantenerla en el aire o…

— Quiero una solución no una ruta de escape. —escucho decir a Rogers por el micrófono. Parecía decidido en lo que quería.

Antes de poder contestar, Nicky apareció ante la conversación entre Romanoff y Rogers. El Helicarrier seguía de pie, ¿cómo y cuándo consiguieron uno?, ese Nick lleno de ideas. Algunas naves se desplegaron del Helicarrier, para tener a los civiles en algún lugar que no fuera ese pedazo de ciudad flotando, y por si fuera poco, algunos robots se dirigieron al Helicarrier, al irme a ese punto, Rhodey aparece de la nada. Máquina de Guerra, sonaba mejor que Iron Patriot. Al golpear un poco de traseros de Ultrón, salió la novedad, una idea surcó mi mente: el punto de referencia, el centro de la máquina que mantenía la gravedad de la ciudad. El punto de calor, sobrecalentar. Si Ultrón se apoderase del centro, del núcleo, sería la perdición.

Todos debíamos estar en el centro de la iglesia, donde el centro, el núcleo, se encontraba. Rogers, los Maximoff, Thor, Visión, Barton, Romanoff y Hulk, todos en un mismo sitio.

— ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Ultrón! —y la boca grande de Thor, comenta abarcando todo el sitio. Ultrón, con un simple movimiento de mano hizo que un ejército saliera de entre los escombros para admirarnos.

— ¿Cómo creen que me vencerán? —esa pregunta… la respuesta era más que sencilla. Solté un largo suspiro antes de observar a Steve detrás de la armadura.

— Como lo dijo el viejo: juntos. —cada palabra, la saboreé en cada sentido. Al referirme al Cap como alguien viejo, un señor mayor que todos los demás, hizo percatarme de varias cosas que en su momento no aprecié, una de ellas era la poca gracia que tenía al referirme a Rogers como tal.

Entre los golpes, y los golpes dados, sentía cómo avanzaba el equipo. Se tornaba fluido y moldeable, todos tenía una razón por la cual pelear, ahora necesitaba estar seguro de vencer a Ultrón inmediatamente. _Visión_ optó por dar el primer golpe, Thor el segundo, y yo el tercero. Tres golpes simultáneamente, mi creación que se transformó en algo que no quería, esa sensación de vacío desapareció al notar que la derrota estaba del lado de Ultrón, no del nuestro. Esto, esto era lo que realmente necesitaba para poder creer en mí aún.

Sólo había una oportunidad y no debía posponerla. " _Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver,_ " dije con claridad después de escabullirme debajo de la ciudad flotante y hacer un hoyo para observar a lo que me enfrentaba. Necesitaba a Thor en el núcleo para poder terminar con esto. El caos podía escuchar encima de mis hombros, era un lío, lo sentía. Cerré por unos segundos mis ojos para recalcar del porqué la creación de Ultrón, saber en qué estaba mal. Pero al instante sentí cómo toda la ciudad venía para abajo, haciendo que la presión fuese mayor y me impulsara hacia abajo. Estaba decidido en lo que iba a hacer, con potencia impulsé mi energía del pecho al núcleo del mismo, sólo esperaba el momento exacto para pedir a Thor que diera el golpe final, un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, respiré hondo, ¿acaso sería este mi final?, ¿tan trágico?, pero no negaría que había sido por algo benéfico. _¡Ya!_ Escuché mi voz gritar, al momento de sentir que la enorme roca que sentía sostener se hacía pedazos, las edificaciones y algunos cimientos salían volando, mientras yo esquivaba con precisión y cansancio. Entre el mar de trozos de tierra, de cimientos, encontré a un Thor noqueado por tal poder y energía ocupada. Lo había logrado, estaba en paz conmigo mismo.

Obtuve un reconocimiento de mí para mí. Al reencontrarme con los demás en el Helicarrier, presencié algo que jamás pude haber imaginado. Pietro Maximoff, recostado se encontraba en una de las camillas, su sangre derramándose entre las sábanas blancas; Romanoff, alejada de los demás, su vista al horizonte esperando el regreso de alguien: de Hulk. A Thor lo recostaron en una de las camillas, para tenerlo en descanso mientras recobra la consciencia, mientras que yo me quedé observando el paisaje que daba el Helicarrier, mis manos posadas atrás y mis heridas recientes hacían que el panorama fuese algo dramático y trágico. No negaría que perdimos a dos grandes durante la batalla, y la chica rara lo sabía. Antes de darme la vuelta, le encuentro parado pocos pasos atrás de mí.

— Nada de lo ocurrido hoy, fue tu culpa. —su voz tranquila y un par de palabras eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

— Lo fue, Steve, lo fue. —al decir lo último, me retiro con paso firme y cabizbajo a la puerta, pero me detiene su mano que posado se encontraba en mi hombro. — ¿Rogers? —dije completamente confuso ante la reacción de él.

EXTRA:

— Si sales por esa puerta, serás una vengadora. —dije entre susurros y cansancio en mi voz. —La ciudad está volando, la ciudad está flotando. —me decía para mí, tal como un recordatorio. Entre algunas cosas que Stark me había dado, era la puntería de nueve flechas, así que todo saldría bien en estos momentos de pánico.

Salí de la puerta con decisión en mi porte, le había dicho a Wanda que no tenía por qué preocuparse de algo que no era culpa de nadie. Durante el desastre que se ocasionaba a cada segundo, encuentro por la puerta salir a Wanda. Sabía que saldría para vencer, para pelear. Durante la pelea, pude notar una aceleración en mi corazón, y no por la adrenalina que se estaba acumulando en mi cuerpo por pelear. Habíamos encontrado a Natasha, eso me tranquilizaba, pero el punto de que estuviese con Bruce, me hacía perder los estribos, no estaba mal… Algo me decía que estaba mal. Stark nos había dicho que nos viéramos en el centro de la ciudad, así que con mi presencia contarían. Como algo fugaz, Pietro había llegado para con su hermana y llevarla al lugar indicado.

— ¡Apúrate viejo! —dijo con rapidez antes de cargar a su hermana y llevársela. Yo tenía en mi mano posada la flecha, algo en mi corazón dijo que no.

— Nadie lo sabrá… —dije entre susurros para mí, pues no había nadie en el área en la que estaba. Y corrí inmediatamente al lugar indicado.

Durante la pelea, observaba cada movimiento que hacían mis compañeros. Yo sólo era un hombre con una esposa e hijos, tenía que proteger de ellos, al terminar con el desastre, Anthony nos dirigió de una vez a la explanada donde nos esperarían los s _alvavidas_ para que él pudiese hacer lo que tenía que hacer con el problema de la ciudad flotante. Recurrí a Natasha inmediatamente, tomando un coche cercano a nosotros, sin poder volar y correr no era una opción. Volteé a ver a Wanda y Pietro despedirse… ¡Carajo!, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Al agarrar el coche, nos subimos, y por obvias razones conducir era mi prioridad.

— Y bien. —comenzó Natasha la plática, mirándome con seriedad y una simple sonrisa en su rostro hacía que no se viera sin emociones.

— Y bien ¿qué? —pregunto incrédulo. Observando el camino con cimientos de la ciudad y demás que hacían que el camino fuese pesado y esquivara los escombros.

— ¿Piensas que él te aceptaría? Mejor piénsalo, no quisiera tener dos hijos de más. —comenta posando su mano en su cien, masajeándola.

No sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que callo con rapidez antes de pensar otra plática. Después de algunos escasos minutos de quedar en silencio, empiezo por un plan que tenía en la casa/granja, y saber cuál era la opinión que tenía Nat al respecto. Hacer un comedor en la cocina, de por sí, nadie ocupaba el comedor, así que ¿por qué no? Al llegar, le dije a Nat que se prepara y trajera a Banner para retirarnos, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró. Y a cada segundo me preguntaba ¿por qué? Al adentrarme con la demás gente en el pequeño _bote_ una señora gritaba, anhelaba que le entregaran a su hijo que se hallaba atrapado entre unos edificios. Ése era mi trabajo, sin reclamar nada, salí corriendo del lugar para traer al niño, no podía dejar a una madre desolada, lo mismo sentiría yo. Al cargar al pequeño, unos disparos se hicieron presentes, ¿de dónde provenían? Salí de la edificación con niño en brazos, y al percibir que los disparos provenientes de una nave llegaban rápidamente a mi ubicación, era mi momento: lo único que deseaba era que el niño saliera a salvo de esta, estaba listo y preparado para lo que viniera después, sin embargo pasó en menos de un segundo, cerré mis ojos para no observar el destino pero al abrirlos encontré con algo que me dejó helado, por un segundo pensé que mi corazón se detendría…

— Acaso ¿no viste eso venir? —su voz era quebrada, su sonrisa se formó poco a poco y tal como apareció, desapareció.

No podía creerlo, esto, más bien, eso no era posible. Al dar al niño a la madre preocupada, me recosté sobre unos asientos vacíos, debajo de mí se hallaba el cuerpo de Pietro Maximoff, las balas habían dejado heridas profundas, y salvarlo sería un martirio para él. Había sido un día largo… Había perdido la opción que tenía. Tal vez él no me hubiera aceptado, pero algo en mí decía que estaba bien, tenerlo como un hijo habría sido algo gratificante; mi corazón latía con normalidad, pero al momento sentía un vacío en mi corazón, como si algo me faltara, algo omitiera en mi vida. ¿Sentía algo más profundo hacia él?, esa era la pregunta que dejó una marca y una herida más, profunda y sin remedio.

El aire chocaba en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos con tranquilidad. Recordaba que había ido con el grandulón para traer a Banner, pero el momento de paz y tranquilidad se esfumó al escuchar a lo lejos disparos, había sido un ataque desprevenido, ahora… ¿estaba volando? No, no estaba volando, en mi cuerpo podía sentir unas manos cargándome como si fuera una pluma delicada. ¿Hulk?, no dije una palabra, sólo observaba cómo saltaba para dejarme en un lugar seguro.

Después de ese acontecimiento, me retiré rápidamente al área principal del Helicarrier para poder comunicarme así con él. Al tener acceso a la nave, le expliqué que desactivara el modo sigiloso, para poder rastrearlo y que diera vuelta a la nave para que regresara, me miraba con culpa, me quedé callada y… desactivó la comunicación. No tenía palabras, ¿así terminaría? Quedé con mis palabras en el aire, ¿de verdad así terminó? A Bruce le había contado sobre mi visión, y sin importa qué, también a Clint, a ambos les tenía una confianza que en nadie podía ver; Bruce y yo ¿estábamos conectados desde aquel primer encuentro en Calcuta?

Todo terminó con calma, pero siempre con alguna falla en la misma.


End file.
